


【斌访/R向/已完】邻居游戏

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 之前那篇斌访【邻居】的高总视角版本。依旧十分欧欧西。剧情没变，干的也是同一件事 (就是字面意义上的意思)，只是视点的不同。就是...两个人都以为自己嬴了的感觉？





	【斌访/R向/已完】邻居游戏

1

高访早在半年前就见过陈斌了。

那是一个下着大雨的夜晚，高访实在难以推却客户热情的邀请而出席了一个饭局，本来这种场合他绝少会一个人出席，但刚好占南弦和管惕都有要事在身，临危受命的他又不好叫公司的其他员工陪他加班，就只好硬着头皮单独出席。

饭局上的达官贵人比他想像中的要多，高访深知道这是扩充人脉并替浅宇宣传的好机会，红酒丶白酒甚至是烈酒一杯接一杯进到高访的胃里，在胃部开始隐隐作痛的时候，高访真真切切地想念起平常总会帮他挡酒的两位好兄弟——虽然在长时间的调养後高访已经可以恢复饮用适量的酒精，但显然这天晚上的还是太刺激了。

高访强忍着疼痛，找了个得体的藉口便向客户辞别——他们还是在高访灌下一杯伏特加後才放他走的，一心只想离开的高访捂着痛楚越来越剧烈的胃部走出酒店，在点点雨丝开始飘在他身上的时候，高访这才发现他除了手提电话以外什麽都没带，他的公事包丶胃药和雨伞都留在了酒店停车场的车里。

雨甚至有越来越大的趋势。

真是祸不单行，高访咬牙想着，边蹒跚着步伐走到路边，尝试躲在檐篷下避雨。

但那狭窄的檐篷根本就挡不住倾盆的大雨，雨水落在檐篷的边缘再溅到他身上，雨水无情打在身上的力度甚至让高访感受到些微的疼痛——但相比胃部钻心的痛楚，这根本就算不上什麽。

高访只能遵从身体的本能蹲在路边，尝试舒缓那把他内脏都绞在一起，尖锐的疼痛。高访敢肯定他现在的状况一定很糟糕——发型早就被雨水弄得一塌糊涂，淋湿的衣服黏在他身上，湿黏的寒意让他不自禁瑟缩发抖着。高访发现，别说是折返到停车场了，他甚至连拿出电话叫车的力气都没有。

高访把头埋在双膝里——踡成一团的姿势似乎能让他舒服一点点。他听到身边人来人往的声音，不用抬头去看，高访也知道现在的路人是用着什麽样的目光去看他的——或许是正在同情他的遭遇，或许是在皱着眉思考为什麽这个人会落得如此狼狈的下场，或许是在看好戏地拿手机把他现在的惨状拍下来——反正是，没有人会对他施予援手。

堂堂浅宇CFO在路边昏倒——这可不是一个他希望看到的头条标题。一时之间高访竟然不知道自己应该因为冷漠的人群而感到悲凉，还是因为没有人发现他这副悲惨模样而松一口气会比较好。

就在痛楚几欲烧光他的神智之际，高访感觉到噼哩啪啦滴在身上的雨水忽然停了，彷佛有一股阴影正罩在他身上。

高访艰难地抬起头，映入眼帘的是一双因为下雨而沾着泥泞的白球鞋，视线再往上，高访看到的是一个穿着一身黑衣服的成年男子，那人手里提着雨伞，刚好替高访挡着雨。

高访只能在雨伞的阴影下看到男人模糊的样子，那人的另一只手正拿着手机在屏幕上按着什麽，屏幕的光反射在脸上，使男人的脸看上去很苍白。高访这才看得到那人的表情，是从头都尾都带着冷漠，低垂的眼帘甚至散发着颓丧的气质，男人由始至终都没瞧过高访一眼，彷佛那正挡在高访头上的雨伞与他没有半点关系。

高访不知道他是否应该开口说点什麽，然而就在他犹豫之际，男人把手机收回裤袋里，然後把雨伞放在了高访身旁，默不作声的转身走了。

高访呆愣地看着男人转身步入雨中的背影，雨水毫不留情打在那人身上，却依然没有影响他的步伐——即便留在高访眼里的只有一个背影，男人也依旧散发着冷漠的气息，彷佛不屑这个世界上任何一件事而埋头孤身走着。高访伸出因为寒冷而颤抖的手，握住了男人留给他的伞，伞柄出乎意料地温暖，还残留着男人肌肤的温度。

就在男人的背影几乎消失在高访视线的时候，一台车停在了高访身旁，几下响亮的喇叭声後，车上的司机打着雨伞走了下来，然後，高访的耳边传来了司机热心的喊声。

「天啊！先生你没事吧？刚才我在手机上看到说这边有人身体不适需要叫车，没想到比我想像中的更糟啊...你能上车吗？还是要帮你叫救护车？——」

 

2

高访踏出车外，看到了正站在邻居家门口翻找着钥匙的男人。

高访一眼就认出，那是半年前曾帮助过他的男人——纵使那天晚上高访看到的只是一个模糊的轮廓，但那苍白木无表情的脸，冷漠丶颓丧的气质，他是不会认错的。

他发现这位新邻居也正从下往上地打量他——虽然脸上的表情始终是彷佛对任何事物都提不起兴趣的冷淡。但出於要对新邻居问候的礼仪，更是对救命恩人的感激，高访还是换上了一个礼貌的笑容，迈开脚步向男人走去。

他伸出了手，「你好，我是高访，你的邻居。」

打量的眼神更直接了——这位新邻居也握住了高访的手回应，他的手掌比高访的宽厚，把高访的手完全包裹着。

男人握上来的力度有点大，让高访下意识皱了皱眉，但基於良好的教养，在转瞬之间高访还是迅速恢复了友好的表情。

「陈斌，你好。」

男人的声音很低沉，短促而不带尾音的话语一如他给予高访冷冰冰的印象。高访一瞬间升起自己会不会是认错了人的想法——毕竟眼前的人实在是不像会做出对瑟缩在路边的人伸出援手这种事。

就在此时，高访突然感觉到了一股从背部慢慢上窜的寒意，寒意贴着他的脊椎一路从下舔舐往上——他看见陈斌盯着他的眼神变了。

陈斌眯了眯眼睛，看着高访的眼神从漠不关心的冰冷变成了饶有兴趣的视察。高访不知道为什麽陈斌会有这样的改变，他只觉得男人紧紧钉在身上的眼神彷佛是一把锋利的匕首，缓缓贴着他的皮肤把他的衣服划开，从头到脚，暴露出里面赤裸的肌肤，和那在深处连高访自己也未曾探索过，潜藏在内心深处的黑暗。

他清楚知道自己此刻在陈斌的眼里就有如一只在草原上孤立无援的小鹿，陈斌就是在远处屏息等待着的一匹狼，正静候着扑上来把他压倒在地，把尖锐的牙齿刺进他脆弱的皮肤，咬破他血肉的时机。

高访把眼前的陈斌跟半年前的男人的轮廓配对起来，倏地就明白了一件事——眼前的男人的确是半年前救过自己的人，那天晚上高访所窥探到的冷漠和不屑只不过是这人的冰山一角，此时此刻彷似要把高访吞噬掉的赤裸欲望，才是这人真正的姿态——在半年前，陈斌从来就不是抱着善意来帮助他的，一切的暖意都是错觉，他只是这个男人狩猎游戏中其中一只自己撞在枪口上的猎物罢了。

高访勾起嘴角，继续保持着他友善得体的微笑——说真的，他现在觉得有点兴奋，是一种久违的兴奋。

也许是不甘被视为猎物的自尊心，也许是出於对救命恩人自然的亲近，也许是更单纯的——他只是想更了解眼前这个神秘的男人，想把他燃烧在眼里的欲望抽扯出来，想看他沉醉在欲望里那真实而疯狂的样子。

凶猛的狼以为自己运筹帷幄，殊不知那看似脆弱纤细的鹿也潜伏着反击的心思。

「以後就请多多关照了，陈先生。」

在高访把手抽出之时，他用食指指腹在陈斌掌心轻轻挠了几下，很轻很轻的力度，但他肯定陈斌一定感觉得到。

那是他第一步的还击，明目张胆的勾引。

 

3

高访本以为陈斌会很快按捺不住内心的欲望而有所行动——毕竟那人盯着自己的眼神随时都是一副要把他彻底扒光的凶狠。

面对着男人眼里毫不掩饰的露骨情欲，坦白说，高访是享受的。跟陈斌这种诚实的人相处远比商场上的尔虞我诈来得舒心。

他开始邀请陈斌到家里喝酒，他本以为陈斌会在踏入他家门的第一刻便扑上他，撕破他的衣服或者是啃咬着他的唇之类的，没想到那人倒真是规规矩矩的坐在了他家沙发上等着他开酒。

高访轻轻笑了笑，他倒也不急，把与陈斌这场狩猎游戏延长一点对他来说是很乐意的一件事。

高访很少对一个人或一件事有过十分强烈的欲望——至少他想不起还有什麽会让他产生对陈斌同样的感觉，因此他几乎没有主动去追求过什麽的经验，然而经验的缺乏并不代表高访不会，高访清楚知道自己怎麽样的姿态是有魅力的，他自身就是诱人的饵食，引诱着陈斌一步一步走进他的陷阱里。

他会在陈斌面前把领带扯开，刻意把衬衣的领口拉开一点使锁骨探出头来，然後看领带轻飘飘地在一旁舞动着落在沙发上。与陈斌坐在沙发上时，高访会与陈斌保持着两至三步的距离，但那双修长的腿总会朝着陈斌的方向，在对话之间翘起时用膝盖蹭过他的大腿，头微微歪着，在一口红酒流入嘴唇後伸出舌头舔一圈，再轻柔地唤他一声「陈斌」。

每当高访看到陈斌因为他的举动而动摇——比如是在他膝盖蹭过大腿後翘得更紧的双腿，在运动裤下愈发紧绷结实的大腿肌肉线条，上下滚动的喉结，绷紧的下颚线，和盯着他嘴唇越发幽深的眼神，高访内心里都会有一种异样的快感腾起——那可能是男人该死的自尊心，那也更可能是他的本性本来就如此。

但让高访意外的是，在与陈斌一来一往的相处当中，他们对对方抱有的想法从来就不是什麽正经的友情，陈斌也绝对不是一个体贴的聆听者或者是健谈的聊天对象，可高访却觉得在陈斌面前，他可以把工作的担子都放下，放松地做回自己。在不经不觉间，高访竟发现他已经跟陈斌分享了许多关於自己的事，无论是工作丶家庭，甚至是代表着他脆弱的胃病。

放松的气氛也让他在陈斌面前睡着了好几次——那无关什麽勾引或不勾引的，是真正的丶安心的睡着。

那天他隐约听到耳边传来像是金属碰撞和衣服布料磨擦的声音，声音从小到大越来越清楚，高访这才意识到他刚才又在陈斌面前睡着了。在迷糊之间高访想睁开眼睛，可下一秒传入耳朵的声响却让高访立刻停止了动作——那是拉炼的声音，然後是男人低沉的喘气声和皮肤磨擦的渍渍声。

高访紧闭着眼睛，意识到陈斌就在他两步之外的沙发上自慰让他感觉到一股难以言喻的兴奋，他悄悄地在沙发上挪了一下，有细细的电流从下腹往身体的四肢乱窜，高访夹紧了双腿，克制着下身的难耐躁动。

陈斌似乎是没有要掩饰自己的意思，高访清晰地听到他越来越急促的喘息，和夹杂在低喘中那偶尔几下泄出来性感的呻吟。在一声低吼之後，一切归於平静，短暂的停顿过後又是高访一开始听到那衣服磨擦悉悉索索的声音。

在高访再度睁开眼睛的时候，陈斌的身影已经不见了。高访坐到那人曾经在上面自慰过的位置上，皮质沙发还残留着些许男人的温度。

高访拿起酒杯，细细咽了一口红酒，抵在唇边的玻璃杯遮住了他向上勾起的笑容。

呵，闷骚。

 

4

在经历了陈斌对着他睡脸自慰这件事後，高访知道在他跟陈斌的这场游戏里，他已经胜券在握了。

他决定要把这场游戏结束。

契机是那天晚上洗澡洗到一半而坏掉的热水炉——虽然事後陈斌从未相信过他的热水供应是真的坏，全身还沾着水的高访裹了件深蓝色的浴袍，绑好带子，照着镜子拨了一下潮湿的头发——他知道，这就是把游戏结束的好时机。

高访瞟了一眼衣服篮里的内裤，抿了下嘴唇，最後还是决定不把内裤穿上。

按响邻居家的门铃後没多久陈斌就把门打开了，男人穿着一件白色衬衣，头三颗纽扣随意地散开，露出了精壮的胸膛。陈斌似乎对他的到访很惊讶，那人挑了挑眉，「高总？」

高访全身只穿着一件浴袍就站在了陈斌家的门口，晚上的凉风让他潮湿的身体很快就泛起了凉意，特别是钻进他浴袍掠过他大腿内侧和下身的微风，更是让他敏感的部位开始有着细细隐约的痒意。

他突然就觉得不好意思了——该死的，他可不能在这里认输。他抿了抿嘴唇，「不好意思这麽晚打扰你...我家浴室的热水供应好像突然坏了，物业说没有那麽快能来修理，但我的澡冲到一半实在是不舒服，虽然我也知道太麻烦你了，但——能否借你浴室一用？」

正如他预料中的，陈斌爽快地邀请了他进去，「进来吧。」

 

5

这是高访第一次到陈斌家里，他以为那人的家应该是冷冰冰的冷色调，没想到整座房子的装潢都是走温馨的风格，就连浴室的瓷砖和灯光也是温暖的色调。

高访昂头让花洒的水淋在自己的脸上，再流到全身，热水很快就把他身上刚才的寒意驱走。他预计得到陈斌绝不会是一个温柔的床伴，所以有些准备工夫还是自己来做比较好——高访把腿架到浴缸边上，手伸到後穴，然後轻轻地探了一只手指进去帮自己做着扩张，身在陈斌的浴室里，被陈斌所用的沐浴露香气包围，让高访有了陈斌现在就在侵犯自己的错觉。高访感觉得到甬道变得柔软湿润，很快就能纳入自己的三根手指，把手指抽出後，後穴似乎是在控诉地分泌出更多淫液——高访知道，他是在渴望着比这几根手指更粗丶更大丶更能凶狠地贯穿他的东西进入他的身体。

看来我比想像中的还要性急啊，高访想。

高访一打开浴室的门，陈斌就用力地一把扯过他抱在怀里，亲吻——说成啃咬或许会更适合，如暴风雨般袭来，屁股被陈斌托着，高访的腿夹住陈斌壮实的腰，把身体的重量全都靠在了陈斌身上，一双手臂自然地圈着那人厚实的肩膀。

陈斌抱着他跌跌撞撞地走进睡房里，然後他就被粗鲁地扔在床上，眼镜啪的一声被丢到隔壁的床头柜上。就在高访因为激烈的动作而隐约还有点头昏眼花的时候，陈斌咬上了他的唇，用力吮吸着，高访被陈斌的攻势弄得只能顺从地张开嘴巴，那人的舌头立刻闯了进来，毫不留情地扫过他的牙齿和口腔内壁。

陈斌离开他嘴唇的时候，高访眯着眼睛看着牵扯着两人嘴唇的一条银丝在灯光下闪着淫靡的光泽。陈斌用像是在鉴赏艺术品的目光上下打量着他，虽然眼神像是高高在上，呼吸却显然是乱了节奏，他一把脱了自己的衣服，胸膛急促的起伏更是明显。

高访被陈斌的吻弄得几近缺氧，他感觉得到有唾液从他嘴角流出，脸颊也在不受控制地发热——高访知道自己现在的样子一定是很狼狈，更可以说是淫乱——但他也更清楚，自己现在的样子对身上的男人是有着何等致命的吸引力。

陈斌宽大的手掌沿着高访光滑的大腿内侧往上摸，缓缓触摸所带来的刺激让高访的肌肤泛起了疙瘩。当陈斌的手触碰到了高访浴袍底下的性器时，高访不自禁地颤了一下——他满意地看着陈斌眼里的情欲变得越发幽暗丶深沉——是的，他所追求的就是这一刻，陈斌因为高访而燃起欲望丶几欲疯狂的一刻。

浴袍被掀开，陈斌紧紧盯着高访那直接暴露在空气中的性器，直白地看着私密部位的视线隐约让高访觉得难为情。陈斌的眼神似是惊讶又似是欣赏，他弹了一下高访已半抬头的阴茎，哼笑了一下，「难道你刚才就是这样光着屁股从你家走过来的？你的屁股是有多想被我操啊。」

被说中的高访一时语塞，他别过脸，下意识地想要说些什麽反驳，却发现这种像是做坏事被揭发的羞耻感竟让他更加的兴奋，无论是身体还是情绪上。

「没想到啊，堂堂浅宇CFO居然有这麽淫荡的爱好。」陈斌啪的一下打在高访白嫩的屁股上，这种像对待小孩的方式让高访一下子自尊心受挫，他扭动着腰想要逃离陈斌的桎梏，可那人下一步的动作却让他浑身一瞬间失去了力气软了下去。

陈斌把手指探入高访的穴口，刚才被高访充分地扩张过的後穴很快便容纳了陈斌的食指，甚至还在贪婪地渴求着更多。刚才那种躁动的感觉又再度袭来——他想要，他想要陈斌的更多。

「难怪高总刚才在浴室里搞那麽久，原来是在做准备工作啊——」陈斌挑起一个玩味的笑容，「啧啧，高总真是变态，喜欢在别人家里玩屁股。」

啧，这个闷骚怎麽这麽多话。

高访以为陈斌会是那种更加沉默的床伴，没想到那人在床上就像是开了一个神秘的开关，满口粗鄙淫秽的骚话——坦白说，其实高访并不反感，但不停地流淌着淫水的後穴所带来的难耐实在让他难以享受男人语言上的调戏。

高访不满地反击，「说到变态，还是你比较厉害吧，竟然在别人家自慰...」但陈斌在他体内刮着内壁的手指却让他的声音像是扭了个弯似的娇婉，本想狠狠瞪着的眼神也变得软塌塌的。

陈斌笑了一下，「原来我那天在高总家只顾着自己舒服让你生气了啊...难怪你今天欲求不满自己送上门来——」男人贴着高访的耳朵，气息送进了高访耳廓，「真骚。」

体内的手指一下子抽出，当高访还在因为突如其来的空虚而纳闷时，他的腿被强硬地抬起，架在了陈斌肩上，然後在他惊讶的目光中，陈斌把脸凑近了他脆弱的部位，伸出舌头舔了上去。

高访一下子弓起了腰，男人灵活温热的舌头在穴口进进出出，舔开入口处粉红色的皱褶，从没受过这种刺激的高访连脚指头都要踡缩起来。身体的快感是一回事，最不堪一击的地方全然暴露在男人眼前的羞耻感又是另一回事，陈斌故意吮吸着花穴，发出噗滋噗滋的水声，淫荡的声音夹带着自己的低吟传到高访耳里，他禁不住骂了出声，「...唔！——我操...！」

陈斌轻笑着，「呵，说反了吧，明明是我操你。」

高访是真的急了——一方面是他不满在床上陈斌似乎正在渐渐把主动权夺去，一方面是他真的再也受不了陈斌一直在磨蹭而不进入正题的伎俩，於是高访决定使出他的杀手鐧——在此时此刻他就只剩下这张嘴巴能不饶人了。

「你哪来那麽多废话...我家的...唔丶按...按摩棒都比你要能干了——」

果不其然，这句话似乎是刺激到了陈斌的自尊心。

「操。」高访听见陈斌骂了一声，然後他看见那人迅速戴上了套子。

下一秒，他的身体就被深深地贯穿。

「唔！——啊嗯丶哈...太丶太大了...呜...」泪水在一瞬间不受控制地流出，男人的肉棒粗大而炽热，高访能感觉得到自己的肠肉被挤压成男人性器的形状，甚至还能感受到他阴茎上血管的跳动。他刚刚还努力维持着的面子被撞得支离破碎，被陈斌深深地侵犯着的事实让高访兴奋又羞耻，然而饥渴已久的後穴被满足，高访也只能顺应本能，张大嘴巴发出大声的浪叫。

「当然要大了，不然怎麽满足你饥渴的屁股？」

高访的大腿被陈斌用力抓着，他敢肯定大腿上一定会留下斑驳的痕迹，男人奋力地摆动着腰，一下子抽出只剩下龟头埋在里面，然後又一下子捅入，带着彷佛要把两颗囊袋都撞进屁股里的力度。肉体撞击的啪啪声回荡在装潢意外地温馨的房间里，混着陈斌的喘息和高访的呻吟。高访被陈斌猛烈的抽插撞得整个人摇摇欲坠，抓着床单借力的手用力得泛白，完全立起的性器随着性交的动作一弹一弹的。

高访在泪眼朦胧中看着身上这个只顾狠肏的男人，要是说陈斌之前的眼神是伺机而动的狩猎者，那现在的他就全然是那匹捉到了猎物而正粗暴地大快朵颐的狼。

但这匹凶猛的狼显然不知道，那只鹿是故意让自己掉进陷阱里的。

看吧，这个人现在被欲望控制住的疯狂样子，这个人现在狠狠操干着而性感得要命的样子，这个人现在遵从本能流着汗水摆动着腰的样子——

全都是因为我。

刚刚还因为陈斌温吞的调戏和凶猛的进入而不满的高访，只觉得有一种奇妙的优越感在心里腾起，蔓延到他的身体各处——

陈斌抬起了高访的腰，逼着他看两人交合的位置，高访在灯光下看着男人硕大的阴茎在自己体内进进出出，穴口被完全地撑开，像是肉棒在粗鲁地侵犯着肉穴，又似肉穴吸纳吞吐着肉棒。高访知道陈斌是想要借逼迫他看着自己被操干的样子来折磨他的自尊心，他刻意别过脸，预计之中每次都被陈斌抓着下巴转了回来。

那种优越感又更加强烈了——男人的一举一动都被高访牵制着，他清楚自己怎样的姿态最能煽动陈斌的欲望。

迷醉在这种快感里的高访也抛开了自己一切的伪装，他顺从本能地扭动着腰，发出浪荡的淫叫。

「看着啊...看着你是怎麽吞下我这根的。」

「呜丶不要...好丶好深…！」

「你这个骚货...明明说不要，里面却夹得我那麽紧，就这麽喜欢我这根，嗯？」

「不丶不要...太深丶太快了...啊嗯…！」

「你下面这张嘴可不是这样说的。诚实点吧，说你喜欢我操你。」

「嗯唔——喜丶喜欢...喜欢你操我...嗯丶哈...」

「说你没了这根肉棒不能活。」

「肉丶肉棒...啊…！我喜欢...好喜欢...呜唔！」

陈斌的撞击击中了高访的那一点，高访的声音瞬间拔高，身体绷成了一道漂亮的弓。陈斌趴在了高访身上，肌肤相贴的亲昵让高访在瞬间感受到了近乎是爱意的温存。那人把龟头顶到最入，集中在高访的那点上富有技巧地辗转丶磨蹭丶撞击，乳头互相磨擦着——高访刻意绞紧後穴，把陈斌夹得更紧然後满意地感受到那人的性器又在他体内大了一圈。他此刻就像笼子，把陈斌困在这名为高访的欲望里。

这样的陈斌，是最诚实可爱的，高访想。

放任自己去享受这场性爱的高访毫不介怀的哭着射了出来——是被陈斌干射的。精液喷在他的小腹上，然後在几下抽插後，陈斌也从高访体内退了出来，拔去安全套，在他身上射了出来。

两人的精液混在了一起，高访看见陈斌用手指沾了些白浊再抹到他唇上，然後吻了上来。

精液腥臊的味道和浓稠的触感高访并不喜欢，但他却很喜欢陈斌此刻可以说是温柔的亲吻，和即使是在性爱结束後也依然赤裸露骨带着浓重欲望看着他的眼神。他在陈斌丰厚的唇珠上轻咬了一口——那是高访一个小小的宣示。

这场游戏，是他嬴了。

 

6

第二天醒来，陈斌还在睡觉，高访拖着自己快要散架的身体到浴室里梳洗，他看到镜子里自己全身上下紫紫红红的痕迹，想着，他今天大概是要请假了。

经过了昨天晚上那场淋漓尽致的性事，他和陈斌之间的游戏已经结束了——狩猎的和猎物都得到了他想要的，接下来会变成什麽样？

然而高访并不想要结束他和陈斌之间的往來，在狩猎过後，来一场扮演和善友好的好邻居游戏如何？好像还不赖。

他在陈斌床头柜上留了一张字条，『我会在家做早餐，过来吃。』

长方形纸条的形状看上去有点像支票，高访笑了笑，虽然他是很满意昨天的性爱没错，但他可不希望陈斌会以为他是把他当成男妓。

高访先回到了自己的家，他准备的食物是作为早餐绝不会出错的沙拉和焙根炒蛋，还有两杯新鲜的橙汁。

颜色鲜艳的新鲜蔬菜混着沙拉酱汁被盛在了碗里，嫩黄色的炒蛋散发着热腾腾的香气，旁边是几片煎得恰到好处，泛着金黄色油光的焙根。两杯盛得满满的橙汁放在桌子上，有一丝丝柳橙肉在果汁里飘浮着。高访满意地看着他的制成品，然後把围裙挂回厨房里。

叮咚——是他家门铃被按响的声音。

 

END


End file.
